


Blessing in Disguise

by BrushYrTeeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demon Lance (Voltron), Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushYrTeeth/pseuds/BrushYrTeeth
Summary: Keith didn't like people. he didn't know how to express his feelings and didn't care to listen. He had Shiro and his friends- that was enough. At least he thought. Maybe guiltless love was something Keith craved more than he would like to admit. Most people would see a therapist; but Keith isn't most people - so he saw a demon instead.alternatively; Keith accidentally summons a demon named Lance who can't leave him alone until Keith's greatest desire is met.tags will be updated as I update :)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blessing in Disguise

The ceiling overhead creaked loudly as Mrs Gunderson walked across the kitchen. The few old carpets laying atop the basement’s concrete floor only provided a little warmth. 

The candle light reflected off of Pidge’s round glasses and obscured their expression. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were sitting on the floor surrounding a ouija board. All of the lights were out and several candles lit up the area. 

Keith stretched his back and pulled away from the planchet. “This isn’t working” he concluded and stood up. 

As Keith walked to turn on the lights Pidge groaned. “Its not working because you don't believe!”

The lights turned on and hunk covered his eyes dramatically, “lm blind!!”

“How are you, a person who bases everything in science, mad at me for not believing! Pidge come on, its fairy tale.” Keith teased and leaned against the wall. 

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and Colleen’s soft face peaked around the corner. “Katie! Are Keith and Hunk staying for dinner?” 

Pidge huffed and looked back and forth between her friends. Hunk looked down at his watch and shook his head, Pidge nodded. “No mom! They are leaving now!” The door quietly closed. “You're leaving already? We have demons to summon!”

Keith gathered up his coat while hunk smushed Pidge in a hug. “Well yeah! I told shay I’d be home to eat dinner with her”

Pidge wiggled out of the hug, “Shay has you whipped man!” They teased. Pidge spotted Keith packing up and threw their hands up, “and you?!”

Keith laughed “the demons scared me too much i want to go home,” there was a beat and Pidge squinted in Keith’s direction. “Hunk was my ride”.

“Aaaah I see. Well, when I Summon demons I will make sure to send them your way Keithy!” They fell back onto the old tattered couch. “See ya later!”

Hunk waved goodbye as he followed Keith up the creaky stairs. The first floor of Pidge’s house was warm and smelled like marinara sauce. Ms. Gunderson stood at the stove stirring a boiling pot of noodles. 

“See you later Ms. Gunderson!” Hunk announced. Collen looked over her shoulder and smiled as Hunk walked to the front door. 

Keith stayed back and waited to hear the front door unlatch. “I think you called Pidge- yaknow- again”. Keith made a weird gesture with his arms and shrugged. 

Pidge had come out to their mom recently. She was extremely supportive, buying Pidge basically anything with the nonbinary flag on it. Pidge was always too shy to correct their mom, so after a while Keith started doing it for them. 

Colleen gasped, “you're right! Thank you Keith”. She pulled the ladle out of the pot of noodles and shook it at Keith, “You're always looking out for them”. 

Keith nodded and shrugged on his jacket, turning the corner and out the door. 

Keith really liked Colleen. She fed him and always offered to let him crash on the couch. She had a motherly vibe and Keith liked that. He was adopted and never had the chance to meet his real mother. His adopted parents were wonderful, everything he would've wanted. But he only spent a few years with them. Shiro was barely 20 and in his second year of college when their parents died. Of course, Shiro dropped out and worked two jobs to take care of Keith. He was only 13 but Keith still feels guilty about putting Shiro’s life on hold. 

When Keith got home Shiro was already in bed. There was a pot of mac and cheese left on the stove that Keith could only assume was for him. He ate cold mac in silence. Keith was very good at going blank and avoiding all his thoughts, so he did it alot. 

He threw himself into bed and stared at the ceiling, finding shapes in the water stains and occasional cracks. Keith had the smallest room in the apartment, barely big enough to fit his bed, dresser, and a small desk. The room was only ever lit up by the christmas lights strung on the walls and usually smelt like rain. 

Keith fell asleep fast. For a long time he hated sleep, he had awful nightmares or jsut felt like there was something better to do. Now he loves it. You can fall asleep and not have any worries or thoughts. just rest.

Keith had been asleep for awhile. The clock on his dresser glowed a bright green '2:48 am'. A gust of cold wind came through Keith's window, sending papers from the windowsill all over the cramped room. The sudden coldness and rustling of paper woke Keith up. He rolled over, expecting there to be at least another foot of bed, but felt his leg hit something solid. Keith rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, assuming he must have left a bag on his bed. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he didn't see a bag. He saw a boy laying in his bed. 

_What the fuck !!!!!!!!!_ _Oh fuck._

Keith scurried to the other side of the bed and ran through the events of the night.  _ Am i drunk?? Was i drunk? Did i sleep with him?  _ Hi brain went a million miles an hour. The boy looked to be about his age; slender long legs, brown skin, and a tuft of brown hair on his head. He rolled over away from Keith and let out a sigh. Keith froze.  _ Is he awake??? _ He waited a moment, still, praying this stranger wasn't awake. His long legs were tangled in between Keith's fuzzy blanket.

Then Keith saw it. There was a little bit of movement around the boy's leg, something that looked like a tail. Not a furry animal tail, but something smooth and scaly. Keith rubbed his eyes again, praying that they were playing tricks on his. When his eyes went back into focus he was sure that whoever was sleeping next to him had a long, thin, blue tail with a barb on the end. The light from the moon lit up the iridescent scales along the tail.

The boy let out a sharp breath then rolled over, stretching. Keith sat in a huddled mass on the opposite side of the small mattress. 

“Hey there!” The boy chirped in a groggy voice and propped his face up with his fist and stared at Keith. His eyes were so blue they practically glowed in the dark room and a constellation of freckles dusted his face. 

Keith sputtered out half a word then toppled down to the floor. He felt around in the dark for the light switch, panic bubbling in his stomach. 

When the lights finally came one, the boy was sitting up staring at Keith with a soft smile. 

“Who are you? No! Why are you in my bed?” The boy opened his mouth to respond but Keith hurried on, “did we like, hookup? Holy crow Shiro probably heard”.

“The names Lance, im in your bed because i  _ wanted _ to sleep”. Lance paused and his tail curled around his crossed legs.  _ That is definitely a tail.  _ “No we didn't hook up- you summoned me. I'm a demon not a succubus” he said with a smirk and quick eye roll. 

“What the fuck do you mean summoned!” Keith whisper yelled. He stood up, clinging to the blanket he had pulled down with him. 

Lance shook his head. “The oujia board? What else would that do? Order you a 4 for 4 at Wendy’s?” 

This could not be happening. There is no way a snarky demon could be talking to Keith at three am. 

“Im dreaming” Keith said allowed. 

“Most definitely not,” Lance retorted. “So why did you summon me?” 

Keith stared at Lance, processing what the  **fuck** is happening. Small horns peaked through his mop of hair and Keith could see light scars peeking up from under Lance’s t shirt. 

“That was Pidge!” Keith shook his head, “I am dreaming”. Keith ignored whatever lance said and got back into bed.  _ I am dreaming. Is this a night terror? A lucid dream? I need to go back to sleep.  _

And so he did. He layed back down and stared straight up to the ceiling. He could feel Lance shifting around and trying to talk to him. Keith couldn't tell if he fell asleep or if Lance had just stopped talking. Eventually, the weight on the other side of the bed lifted and Keith fell back asleep. 

* * *

The light poured into Keith’s room in soft rays. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Keith noticed that the christmas lights above him were still on, and that's when the events of last night came flooding back. 

Before Keith could even look up, The mattress squeaked and Lance's face was above his. Lance smiled, “good morning mullet”.

“This isn't a dream” Keith concluded aloud. 

“Nope! I am real!” Lance cheered. Keith felt a gush of air and the weight lift from the mattress once more and Lance was gone. 

He looked up around and found Lance sitting neatly on the floor, serpent tail in hand. He sat on top of Keith’s dirty clothes and discarded papers gracefully. Keith's mind scrambled for words, “how do I unsummon you?”

“That's not a thing,” Lance said simply. 

“Then how do I make you go away!” Keith sputtered loudly. 

“Wow mullet! You want to get rid of me already?” Lance whined behind puppy dog eyes. Keith felt a stab of regret and almost apologized.  _ This is a DEMON! A literal demon from Hell. Or wherever.  _

Keith huffed and started stretching his back when he heard Shiro rustling around in the kitchen. He felt his stomach drop to his knees. “You have to leave!” He hissed between his teeth. How could he explain this to Shiro? Honestly he would rather have Shiro think Lance was a one night stand instead of a  _ demon _ . 

Lance opened up his mouth to protest again but Keith bounced off the bed and shoved him into the closet. “What-“ Keith shut the closet door and panted. He could hear Shiro walking down the hall. 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Keith deadpanned and tried his best to look inconspicuous. 

Shiro paused, opening the door farther and looking around. “I heard a lot of noise. Were you talking to someone?” 

_ Think Keith!! _

“Must have been the youtube video I was watching,'' Keith pushed the door shut on Shiro. He leaned against the door until he heard Shiro leave. Stood up stiffly and sighed, walking a few feet back to the closet.

Lance was surprisingly quiet in the closet. His room was the quietest it had been since Keith found Lance last night. 

Keith reached for the sliding closet door when he realized Lance’s thin tail had been peeking out the entire time. hopefully Shiro hadn't noticed. He slid open the door and Lance tumbled out. 

Keith leaned over Lance with a bitter expression and crossed arms, “you need to leave”.

“I can't until I fulfill my task” Lance cooed, still laying on his back. Keith’s expression did not change so Lance added, “or I kill you,” sweetly. 

Lance’s tail thumped against the ground playfully.  _ He is teasing me! _ “Okay, what task?” 

“your greatest desire,” Lance smiled coyly. 

Keith groaned and sat down beside Lance. “You’re kidding right? I don't even know my greatest desire”. 

“Well I do. You summoned me and now we are like, connected. I know your deepest secrets,” Lance said simply. Keith was finally calm enough to really examine Lance. He had long eyelashes that curled at the end and-  _ dude? I do not think a demon has pretty eyelashes.  _ The most pressing issue at hand might be that lance can read his thoughts.  _ That means he heard.. that. _

“So you can hear my thoughts?” Keith squawked. 

“No, I just.. sense them. The big ones. I dont have the slightest clue what you're thinking right now,” Lance sat up and crossed his legs, facing Keith now. Keith sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was a demon to know he has pretty eyelashes.

“So let's get this desire shit done! What do you have to do?”

“Can't tell you,” Lance rubbed his head and laughed. “When you summoned me you asked the board what your greatest desire is. There's like, a million demon rules. One of them is ‘show don't tell’” Lance watched Keith speedrun, what looked like, every emotion. 

“That was a dick joke!! Did the ouija board not pick up on the sarcasm?” Keith gasped.  _ I should've listened to Pidge when they said not to joke!  _ Lance sat with his hands in his lap. He was wearing plain clothes, a shirt and pants. He didn't look like an otherworldly creature, besides the whole tail and horns thing. 

“Well now you're stuck with me” Lance smiled. 

“Aren't demons supposed to be evil?” Keith shook his head. 

“Well, i'm not really a  _ demon _ \- i am what humans think are demons- but in other realms people call us fairies or-“

“Other REALMS?” Keith choked out. If there were other realms there were also probably aliens. Pidge is going to love that. 

“Yeah yeah” Lance shook his hand, “i don't want to blow your little mortal brain. Just think of it like spirits. I'm a magical spirit that travels to different realms doin’ stuff. Humans just  _ think  _ we are evil”.

Keith rolled his eyes. His phone vibrated on his dresser and he shot up to grab it, tripping on clothes as he went. He answered it without even checking who was calling. 

“Hello? Keith?” The voice on the other line said. 

_ Oh my god im late for work. _

“Oh god Allura- I had a really weird night and-“

Allura sighed, “Are you going to make it in?” 

“Yes, I'm already out the door!”  _ FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!! _ Keith looked around and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and started stripping. “Ok you need to go I am already late,” Keith demanded between hops to pull up his skinny jeans. 

Lance had turned around and faced the window. “So I stay here?” 

Keith paused as he buttoned his shirt and looked at Lance. “No! Can you turn back into a spirit or whatever?” Keith scrambled around looking for his car keys. 

“It doesn't work like that-“

“Follow me then!” Keith huffed and was out the door. He heard lances soft footsteps behind him as he rushed through the apartment. 

He saw Shiro in the corner of the kitchen and grimaced. “Hey are you wo-“ Shiro paused with his mouth open. Keith didn’t look back before heading out the door, dragging Lance behind him. ”So do I get to know his name?” Shiro called after them with a chuckle. 

* * *

Keith gave Lance the breakdown in the car ride. Sit at a table in the corner. Keith will bring him snacks. But don't go wander around and  _ don't _ let people see your tail. Seemed simple enough. 

Keith pushed open the cafe door and a burst of coffee smell hit him. Allura was at the cash register taking orders- what Keith was supposed to be doing. The cafe was Allura's pride and joy. She never seemed to leave the place. Flowers she grew in her garden sat at every table, mixed tea drinks Allura made up herself sat at the top of the menus. Keith didn't know Allura well when he got the job, He only knew her as Shiro's college friend. But since then they have grown into friends, not without a bit of pushing by Shiro. Keith had 3 friends now, that's more than what he had in all four years of highschool. he didn't want to admit it, but Keith loved the cafe too. Loved playing cards with Hunk and Pidge during his break while Allura watched. 

Allura looked up and all the color drained from her face. She pursed her lips and continued to take orders. Lance was practically hiding behind Keith until he directed him to the table. 

Lance seemed to be okay so Keith hurried off to take over for Allura. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” Keith whispered as Allura made some fruity tea. 

“Is that your friend?” She asked. 

Keith paused as the door rang and an another customer came in. “I guess you could say that”.

Keith scribbled down orders on plastic cups for what seemed like an eternity. Every once in a while he would glance over at Lance’s table. Lance sat sideways in the chair and swung his legs. He looked like a child, awed at everything in the small coffee shop. After helping Allura make a batch of frappuccinos, Keith caught a second to glance at the clock. It was 11; usually on sunday the shop closed at 12. 

“Isn't my shift over?” Keith asked shyly and tightened the pony tail at the back of his neck. 

Allura smirked and leaned against the counter. Her long platinum curls pooled around her hips. “You were an hour late. You can close,” she chirped and turned back to the shot of espresso that had just finished. 

“I thought Romel-“ 

Allura cut him off as she placed the coffee on the bar. “I told her you’d cover her shift!” Keith held in a groan and peaked over Allura’s shelter at Lance. He had fallen asleep. “I'll clean up the back so you only have to worry about the front when you close,” Allura added and made her way to the back door. As soon as the door clicked behind Allura, Keith called at Lance. 

Lance woke up as soon as Keith called him. He looked up, hair a mess and disorientated. “Huh?” He mumbled. 

“Come over here!” Keith told him from behind the espresso machine. The machine whirred as it poured another shot. Keith could see Lance trying to peek over the counter at him. Dust danced in the golden light pouring from the bay windows. The light made a soft halo around Lance as he watched Keith eagerly. 

“I have to close, so we will be here for..” Keith turned and glanced at the monologue clock behind him, “ 40 more minutes”. He turned back to his work, making drinks for a blonde. She sat at the bar with her arms crossed impatiently, giving lance odd looks. Keith finally set her coffee down in front of her with a flat smile. The woman smiled and turned for the door, coffee in hand.

Lance had a curious look plastered across his face. His brows knit up unevenly and his lips pursed. The look almost suited him.

“Humans are strange,” Lance concludes, leaning over the counter. 

Keith swats him away, “ _ Humans are strange! _ He says,” Keith deadpanned. He only lets up his cold stare at Lance when another customer walks in.

Allura left without saying anything. The last 20 minutes were easy, Lance sat back in the corner and Keith cleaned. They managed to leave at 12:30.

Honestly, Keith still hadn’t processed what was happening. He thought, maybe, this was an elaborate joke. There was no way he summoned a demon. Especially not one this ethereal. Keith wasn’t very sociable. He hated talking to people and all of the things that came along with it. It seemed like setting yourself up for sadness; meeting people, learning to love them, just for them to inevitably leave? The only person who was there for Keith was Shiro and it often felt like, not by choice. Shiro took care of Keith through his rebellious years. Picking him up at the police station at 3am; helped him turn in the mass amounts of missing homework; cooked Keith cookies when his new fling eventually left. Sometimes Keith felt like he was only capable of being distant and selfish. Like it was the only defense mechanism left. 

So why was Lance not making Keith's skin crawl like any other stranger would? The only reason Keith could seem to find was as stupid as it sounded- it was probably just weird demon magic. No human force could make Keith like new people.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Honestly my plans for this fic has changed a lot. I was intending to finish my old one before moving on, but inspiration struck. I hope that i will actually finish this one (lol)  
> please let me know if there are any editing issues!  
> comments are greatly appreciated, they keep me motivated :))  
> join me on twitter (@brushyrteeth) or tumblr (@fairys0da) (@klanceficatalogue) to talk ab voltron!


End file.
